


Hell hath no fury like a witch scorned

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, begins the summer before sixth year, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The order gets an unexpected addition. Not everyone is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hermione arrived at the Burrow it was barely a quarter after nine in the morning. She rushed up the front steps of the Burrow, sharply knocking on the wooden door, impatiently hopping from one foot to the other. Finally she heard hurried steps and the little window in the door was opened. Brown eyes, topped by red hair peered at her.  
,,Hermione!” she heard Ginny shout. Then her face disappeared and another brown-eyed, red-haired witch replaced her.  
,,Hello Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione said. ,,Could you let me in quickly please, I need...”  
,,Wait a moment, we have to make sure it´s actually you. Sorry dear, new procedure!”  
,,Err..okay. What do I have to do?”  
,,I will ask you a question only you could know the answer to. Then you´ll ask me one.” This was Ginny again.  
,,Alright, go.” Hermione sighed. She was getting rather frantic now.  
,,Okay. So...who was your first kiss?”  
,,Honestly Ginevra? Of all the bloody questions you could have asked me, we have to bring back that topic?”  
,,We need the answer.” That was Mrs. Weasley. Oh, this was going to be painfully embarrassing.  
,,Fine, whatever. It was your bloody brother, that horrible game of spin the bottle thrice be dammed!” She swore she heard Mrs. Weasley choke.  
..Ah, but which one?”  
,,Fred.”  
,,Good, now it´s your turn.”  
,,You do know you are completely at my mercy now, I can ask the most embarrassing questions in front of your mother and you´ll have to answer truthfully...”  
,,Don´t you dare!”  
,,Fine, because I´m actually in a hurry...what did we decide on is the most horrible feature of Lavender Brown?”  
,,Won-won.”  
,,Couldn´t have said it better myself.”  
She heard the scraping of several locks, then the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, both literally pulling her in, over the doorstep, into the house, for a hug.  
,,It´s lovely to see you dear, I´ve just made breakfast, come sit down...”  
,,You won´t believe what´s happened...”  
,,We´ve been having a few more guests that anticipated, so...”  
,,I´m sorry.” Hermione interrupted both their rants and entangled herself to not be dragged into the kitchen. ,,But I desperately need the bathroom for a minute. I just noticed that my period has begun, portkey travel sometimes disrupts my cycle, anyhow I´ll be glad to join you and listen to everything that has happened over the last few weeks, but...”  
,,Oh, I´m sorry dear!” Mrs. Wesley immediately said, pointing up the stairs. ,,You go clean yourself up in the blue bathroom, we´ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.”  
,,Thanks.”  
She quickly climbed the old wooden staircase and made a beeline for the bathroom. Without knocking, she pushed open the unlocked door, stepped inside and found herself face to face with...  
A male.  
A rather wet male.  
A rather wet and unclothed male.  
She blinked once. Twice.  
Her eyes shot up to his face. Her brain stopped processing.  
WHAT ON EARTH?  
He stared back at her, equally shocked and confused.  
She searched for something, but her mind was blank.  
That´s when her good raising kicked in.  
,,Pardon the intrusion.” she heard herself calmly say in the distance, her muscles moved and suddenly she was back in the hallway, back leaned against the door, staring at the other wall.  
She took a deep breath.  
Calm yourself.  
This can´t be.  
You are dreaming.

You´re not.

As soon as that realization dropped on her like a hunting hippogriff, she marched down the hallways and down the stairs into the kitchen, where she was greeted with enthusiastic shouts by Harry, Ron and the rest of his clan.  
,,That was quick...” she heard Ginny say.  
Their bright smiles all melted when they saw her face. She marched up to the heavily loaded breakfast table, bringing down both fists on the wooden surface, making the saucers clatter.  
They all stared at her.  
,,Would someone care to explain...” she sweetly snarled through her teeth ,,...why I just walked in on a stark naked DRACO MALFOY in your upstairs bathroom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,Would someone care to explain why I just walked in on a stark naked Draco Malfoy in your upstairs bathroom?”

The sound of a dozen people choking on their various choice of breakfast was a rather unpleasant one. The mayhem that followed drowned everything else.  
Ginny spit out her coffee, splattering all over Harrys glasses, who was pounding the back of his best mate, as Ron fought desperately against a scone that had lodged itself over his windpipe, his face producing a unknown shade of magenta.  
The twins were howling with laughter, barely keeping upright in their chairs.  
Tonks hair stood out like she had put her hand into a socket, changing colors from bubblegum pink to neon yellow.  
Mr. Weasley and Lupin seemed to be having similar problems with properly breathing.  
Moodys only comment was ,,constant vigilance.”  
Fleur tittered at the obvious breach of etiquette, pursing her lips at another pale blond witch next to her Hermione didn´t immediately recognize, she presumed an aunt from the french line.  
,,Oh I´m sorry, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said and began vanishing the coffee from Harrys lenses ,,I didn´t know that bathroom was occupied. I would have asked you to use another.”  
,,Didn´t he lock the door?” George asked.  
Ron growled. ,,Probably not used to it, after having an entire wing of a mansion for you own.”   
,,Well, it wouln´d be the first time Hermione came barging in.” Harry chuckled.  
,,True.”   
Hermione stared at Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins as they continued their breakfast, chatting as if Draco Malfoy, Slitherin supreme and ferret extraordinaire in the burrows bathrooms were no strange occurrance.  
,,Why were you up there anyway? You didn´t even give us a chance to say hi.” Ron mumbled through his next scone.  
,,Because I am bleeding all over god and creation, that´s why!” she hissed.  
,,You´re hurt?” Ron shouted, jumping from his chair, causing everyone to look up at her in alarm.  
,,I´m fine.” she hastily assured.  
,,Hermione, were you attacked? Are you sure no one followed?!?” Moody growled.  
,,I´m fine.” Hermione sighed in exasperation.   
,,Are you sure you don´t need medical attention?”  
,,I already told you I´m fine. It´s just vampire week.”  
,,Vampire...?!? You were attacked by a vampire?” Moody shouted. The table erupted into loud discussions.  
,,Has you-know-who started to recruit them too?”  
,,This is serious news.”  
,,Remus, have you head of this?”  
,,Do we have any ambassador to the children of the night?”  
,,I WASN´T ATTACKED BY A VAMPIRE! I WASN´T ATTACKED AT ALL! I´M JUST BLEEDING FROM MY VAGINA, LIKE EVERY BLOODY MONTH!” Hermione screeched, efficiently stopping all conversations about vampires. She drew a deep breath before continuing.  
,,Back to Malfoy. Despite my negligence to knock and his negligence to lock the door, why is he here?”  
,,Well, the reason is rather simple.” Hermione whirled around, to see him leaning against the doorframe, topless, with damp disheveled hair, clearly amused. He pointed to the blonde witch next to Fleur, who Hermione suddenly recognized as Narcissa Malfoy ,,Mother and I joined the Order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let´s see where this leads...


End file.
